


(We Found Love) Right Where We Are

by Casloveshisfreckles



Series: Make This Place Your Home [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Cas, Boys Kissing, Dean in Panties, Dean is romantic, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel valentine's day, Fluff, M/M, Rimming, Shower Sex, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Timestamp, cas in panties, naked weekend, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casloveshisfreckles/pseuds/Casloveshisfreckles
Summary: Castiel has been spending countless hours at work and at home sifting through the admissions and he’s tired. Add to that the frustration that Dean has been equally busy, driving to Overland Park multiple times a week with Sam to meet with the contractor. Once spring arrives, they’ll be breaking ground on the brewery and as exciting as that is, Castiel misses his fiance.They see each other briefly in the morning before they’re both out the door and by the time they’re home for the night, they’re exhausted from the day. They barely have time to kiss let alone do anything else and Castiel is not pleased.He pulls up to the house, intent on making time this weekend to spend with Dean. Valentine’s Day is around the corner and they haven’t even discussed what they want to do. Castiel is thrilled to see the Impala parked in the driveway; it’s the first time in weeks Dean’s been home when Castiel has arrived.It's the new year and Dean and Cas are buried in work. What better way to reconnect than a weekend alone and Valentine's Day? A Valentine's Day timestamp for Closing Time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!
> 
> Ahhh my boys! I kinda missed them since Christmas ok? And what better excuse to write some sexy fluff than Valentine's Day? 
> 
> Special kisses and thanks to [FanForFanatic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fanforfanatic) for giving this a read and loving me and these two idiots.
> 
> Fic title and song for this timestamp is Ed Sheeran's [Thinking Out Loud](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lp-EO5I60KA). 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!

Castiel is tired. Ever since his return to school after the holiday break, he’s been buried in work. Admissions for next year were due before Christmas and now the process of screening applicants is in full swing. All department heads are required to review each application for their specialty—including all personal essays—in order to sort through who will be accepted to KU or not. Their Mathematics program is one of the top ranking programs in the country, which means there is an endless number of applications for Castiel to review. 

He’s been spending countless hours at work and at home sifting through the admissions and he’s  _ tired.  _ Add to that the frustration that Dean has been equally busy, driving to Overland Park multiple times a week with Sam to meet with the contractor. Once spring arrives, they’ll be breaking ground on the brewery and as exciting as that is, Castiel misses his fiance. 

They see each other briefly in the morning before they’re both out the door and by the time they’re home for the night, they’re exhausted from the day. They barely have time to kiss let alone do anything else and Castiel is not pleased. 

He pulls up to the house, intent on making time this weekend to spend with Dean. Valentine’s Day is around the corner and they haven’t even discussed what they want to do. Castiel is thrilled to see the Impala parked in the driveway; it’s the first time in weeks Dean’s been home when Castiel has arrived. 

He rushes inside, dumping his bag by the door and throwing his keys on the table. The house is quiet. 

“Dean?” he calls out. Castiel hopes Dean didn't leave his car here to go over to the bar with Sam or something. Ash is working tonight so Castiel doesn't know why Dean would need to be at The Roadhouse. They didn't make plans to meet there and Castiel just forgot, right? 

He calls out for Dean again and is halfway up the stairs when he hears Dean respond, his voice muffled. 

Castiel goes back down to see Dean in the doorway to the porch, a grin on his face. He feels himself relax, something Dean's smile always does for him. 

He's in Dean's arms before he even realizes he crossed the room. 

“Hey, sweetheart,” Dean murmurs in his ear. “Have a good day?”

“It was as fine as it could be,” Castiel sighs into Dean's neck. “I'm very happy to be home with you, though. What time did you get here?”

“‘Round 4:30.”

Castiel pulls away. “Did one of your meetings cancel?”

“No, I was planning on being home early tonight.”

Castiel narrows his eyes. “Why didn't you tell me? I would have left earlier.”

“That's why I didn't tell you.”

Dean is being allusive and it's very close to being annoying. 

“Dean.”

He laughs. “All right, don't get your panties in a twist.”

“Dean, I'm not wearing any—” He stops short at Dean's face. His gaze has become unfocused, his mouth hanging slightly open as he licks his lips. His eyes flick to Castiel’s mouth before meeting his eyes and his pupils are dilated. 

Well, then. 

“Panties?” Castiel raises an eyebrow. “Or going commando?”

Dean's eyes flair a little wider at the second suggestion like it didn't even cross his mind and now Cas  _ knows _ it was the panties. 

Interesting. 

Wait. 

“For me,” Castiel watches Dean's face carefully. “Or for you?”

Dean swears softly under his breath. “I—you—”  

“Because I'm not opposed to either,” Castiel breathes out. 

Dean runs a hand through his hair and lets out a shaky breath. “Swear to god, you're gonna kill me. Kinky bastard.” His grin is wicked when he presses Castiel against the door jamb and kisses him breathless. 

Dean pulls back with a gasp and pins Castiel against the frame as he leans on the opposite side. “Do not let me get started, Cas. It will ruin the surprise.”

Castiel loosens his tie and looks up at Dean through his lashes. “You're sure?”

Dean bites his lip and swallows audibly. “Yes,” he grits out. “Now go change, I left some clothes out for you. Meet me back down here in five.”

Castiel narrows his eyes. “What are you up to, Dean Winchester?”

Dean makes a show of zipping his lips. 

“Fine.” Castiel heads towards the stairs. “You could help me get changed, you know,” he calls over his shoulder. 

He looks back at Dean who's flipping him off. Castiel laughs all the way up the stairs. 

He changes quickly and practically jogs back down the stairs. Dean left him a pair of jeans and his navy blue sweater and he whistles appreciatively when Castiel joins him on the back porch. He has the heaters going and it's warm and cozy. Castiel goes to sit but Dean stops him. 

“Don't get comfortable, come on.” Dean grabs his hand and leads him down the back steps. The sun is setting and streaks of pink, yellow, and blue paint the surface of the lake. Storm clouds are gathering behind them and Castiel thinks they might see rain this weekend. 

Dean tugs on his hand to pull his attention from the sky. Castiel hadn't noticed they'd reached their dock. Dean's holding his arm open towards the end of it and Castiel gasps. 

Dean's decorated the gazebo by adding pink twinkling lights to the white lights that hang there all year. Under it, their patio table is draped in white cloth, white tea lights scattered across the top. 

Castiel looks at Dean with wide eyes. 

“Surprise, sweetheart.” Dean's pulls Castiel to him and drags his nose up Castiel’s neck. Dean's beard tickles his cheek. “I've missed you. I thought a romantic dinner would be nice for us to catch up,” he murmurs in Castiel’s ear. “Plus, Valentine's Day is this week, and I knew I could get as elaborate as I wanted.” He gives Castiel one of those cheeky grins he loves so much. “I hope you had a light lunch.”

“I didn't stop to eat today, I wanted to get some extra work done so I wouldn't have to bring it home this weekend.” 

Dean scowls. He hates when Castiel doesn't eat lunch. It fades quickly though. “So we had the same idea; maximum time together.”

“Seems that way,” Castiel says as Dean pulls his chair out for him. “What's on the menu tonight, Chef?”

“Italian.”

There's a bottle of their favorite red wine on the table and Dean leans over to open the door of the food carrier next to the table. 

“Where did you get that?” Castiel asks. 

“Jo let me borrow it.” Jo has her own catering business, so she is constantly transporting food that needs to keep warm. The carrier must work because the pizza Dean pulls out is still steaming. 

“Fig and prosciutto pizza.” Dean smiles when he puts the pie between them and pours the wine. 

Castiel is impressed. For Dean's birthday, they went up to Kansas City and ate at an amazing Italian restaurant and the whole time, Dean grumbled about being able to make all these dishes himself until Castiel kissed him quiet. Their meal included wine pairings which is how they found this wine they've grown to love. Castiel bought a case of it the same night. 

“Everything looks amazing, Dean. Thank you for this.” Castiel held up his glass to toast. “Happy Valentine's Day, my love.”

“Happy Valentine's, Cas.” Dean clinks his glass against Castiel’s and they drink. Soft smiles are exchanged before they both dig in. 

***

Dean thinks the surprise was a success. The only part left of the pizza is crumbs and Cas is putting a sizeable dent in his pasta with no signs of slowing. Half their bottle of wine is gone and Cas’ cheeks are flushed and he keeps beaming at Dean and making his heart race. 

It's dark now and a light rain is falling, the sound of it pattering on the lake relaxing. They're catching up with each other and it's nice. Dean's missed their quiet nights together working on the couch or reading together in bed. He’s determined to make more time for them again. 

He already told Cas all about his meetings this week in OP. Dean leans back in his chair with his wine glass and listens to Cas talk about school. 

“I walked in this morning and it was like a Hallmark store exploded in every hall! Every single hall, Dean!” 

Dean loves when Castiel gets exasperated. His hands start flying and his brow creases and he's just—adorable. 

“You remember Becky?”

Does he? How could he forget? Dean laughs and nods. “Oh yeah.”

Cas throws his hands in the air, barely missing his wine glass. “She  _ runs _ the housing department now, Dean. She is insufferable and responsible for all the decorations.”

Dean refills his glass hoping Cas notices and stops trying to knock it over. 

“My office door had a Valentine’s mailbox taped to it. It was covered in rainbows.” Cas narrows his eyes. “I think it's because I'm gay.”

Dean bursts out laughing. 

Cas rolls his eyes and slumps in his seat. 

“She sent out a  _ memo _ about bringing cards for the boxes. She included the number of staff in each building.” He sips his wine. “Do you think she intends for us to get Valentine’s for everyone?”

“Absolutely. One hundred percent, that's what she expects.”

Cas rolls his eyes again. “I have thirty faculty members in my department. That's all we're making.”

“We?” Cas knows Dean doesn't craft. “Why don't you call Ash, he probably has special scissors and shit.”

“But I want  _ your _ help,” he states. 

“Gotta make it worth my while, babe. You know I don't work for free.” Dean laces his hands behind his head and Cas raises an eyebrow. 

He studies Dean's face, looking for any weakness to exploit. Dean stays stoic during negotiations and Cas knows it. 

“Blow job.” Cas’ first offer. A weak one, at best, considering how good Cas is with his tongue. 

“Rim job,” Dean counters. “In the shower.”

Castiel's mouth twitches slightly and Dean knows he's won. He holds his hand out over the table and Dean shakes it. 

“Deal.” Castiel licks his lips. “A shower rim job for your help with making valentines.”

“Pleasure doing business with you, Cas.” Dean smirks. 

Cas returns his smirk with one of his own. “Coincidence though, I was planning on doing that to you tonight, anyway.” He shrugs. “Guess it will have to wait until we're done with the cards.” 

Cas drinks his wine, so sure of himself. The smug bastard just played him. 

“I hate you.”

“You love me.” 

“I should have you do all my negotiations from now on.”

“You couldn't afford me,” Castiel teases. 

The hell if Dean wouldn't like to try anyway. He can't even imagine the kinky shit Cas would get him to try. Dean is half hard thinking about it and Cas knows it. His eyes sparkle with mischief. 

“Don’t think I wouldn’t be up for trying.” Dean winks. “Now help me pack all this shit back into the carrier so we can go inside. I’ve got dessert and another bottle of wine upstairs waiting for us.” 

Dean watches Cas as he grins and starts to stack their plates. Dean loves to watch the way the lights highlight his sharp jaw and the curve of his nose. His eyes are dark blue and keep catching Dean’s every few moments. 

“Let’s leave all this, I’ll come back for it in the morning. No use trying to get it inside in the rain.” Dean grabs Cas’ hand and pulls him close. Cas’ kisses are firm and sure and when he pushes himself up against Dean, his blood rushes south. They’re both panting and flushed when they pull apart. “Ready to make a run for it?” 

Cas smiles wide and nods, pulling Dean into the rain. It feels cool on his overheated skin. He yanks Cas into another heated exchange halfway to the house, letting the raindrops wash over both of them. Cas’ hand slides into his wet hair and Dean lets his hands wander around to grip Cas’ ass. It feels so fucking good to have Cas pressed against him. 

“No more working overtime for us, Cas. I’ve missed you so fucking much.” 

Cas sighs against his mouth. “You know that’s impossible, especially with the brewery opening this year.” 

Dean whines and he might be embarrassed if it was anyone else that heard him but it’s Cas and he can whine as much as he wants with Cas. “I’ll tell Sam never mind, we don’t need the brewery. I’d rather come home early and kiss you.” Dean kisses him to prove his point. “He won’t care.”

“He’ll kill us both.” Cas attempts to wipe raindrops from Dean’s face. “I love you, we’ll get through this. Maybe we can promise no work on the weekends unless completely necessary?” 

“And sex every night,” Dean adds seriously.

Cas throws his head back and laughs and it takes Dean’s breath away. He loves this man so much and now all he wants to do is show him. 

“As sexy and cliche as it is to kiss you in the rain, you’re soaked and I’m cold.” He kisses Cas on the nose. “Let’s get upstairs and into the shower.” 

They both strip down on the porch and run upstairs, Cas laughing as Dean tickles his sides and grabs his ass on the way up the stairs. They’re still laughing when they get under the hot spray together. 

The shower is one of Dean’s favorite places in the house. He designed it big enough for two, dark stone lining the walls on two sides and floor to ceiling glass panels on the other sides. In the wall are multiple shower heads and a rain shower above them. He even built in little nooks along the wall to assist in safe shower sex. Yup, he’s kind of a genius. 

He has everything going now to warm them and keep them wet and he’s thanking himself for the foresight of those nooks when Cas grabs the special lube he ordered specifically for the shower. After Dean explained the ingenuity of the nooks, Cas ordered a few bottles. 

Cas pushes Dean down onto the shower bench that runs along one side and makes him watch while he opens himself up. He scolds Dean when he tries to stroke his own cock to take the edge off so all Dean can do is sit there and watch as Cas’ fingers slip in and out of his body. Cas bites his lip, trying to stay quiet. 

Dean wants to make him scream. 

When Cas straddles Dean’s thighs and sinks down on his cock, Dean is the one yelling. Both their voices echo in the space and mix together while Cas rides him. Dean’s thrusting up into Cas and stroking him, begging Cas to let him come. 

Cas finally relents and grips Dean’s hair, growling at him to, “Come, Dean. Now.” 

With a cry, he holds Cas down on his cock, stroking Cas until he feels him throb and then they’re both coming with each other’s names on their lips. 

Dean would pat himself on the back for the awesome orgasm he just gave Cas but they’re both boneless and holding on to each other as they make their way to the bed. He gathers enough strength to light the fireplace before he throws himself into their bed. Cas is already bundled in the blankets and popping the cork on the wine. He pours two glasses for them and kisses Dean softly when he reaches for his. 

“I assume the shower sex wasn’t dessert,” Cas asks, looking around. 

Dean huffs out a laugh. “Worked up an appetite, did we?” 

Cas hums in agreement and laughs when Dean pulls a box of chocolate from his nightstand, Gabriel’s signature logo on top of it. 

“Where did these even come from? I thought we ate the last of the Christmas stash.” 

“That’s right, you thought. I saved us a box.”

Cas looks really impressed and Dean rolls his eyes. “I have a little self control, babe. Give me some credit.” 

“Ok, fine, first time for everything.” 

Dean pokes him in his side and Cas giggles and squirms away. “I swear, you make me spill red wine on our sheets, I will make you  _ pay _ , Dean.” 

Okay so Dean kind of likes the sound of that. Cas is pushing way too many buttons tonight, first with the panties and now this. Dean takes the wine glass out of his hand and puts it on the nightstand before rolling over to straddle Cas’ thighs. He kisses his collarbones and drags his tongue up the length of his throat to his mouth. He runs his tongue along Cas’ bottom lip and earns a groan of approval. 

“You wanna punish me, Cas?” He nips at the bolt of Cas’ jaw. “First you want to put me in panties and now this?” He reaches over and grabs a chocolate out of the box, holding it between his teeth and offering half to Cas. When Cas’ lips meet his, he bites down and the burst of cocoa hits his tongue right before Cas slides his into Dean’s mouth, lapping at the melted chocolate. “Tell me what you want to do to me if I  _ misbehave. _ ”

Cas shudders under him and claims his mouth before he answers. “If I went to the trouble of buying you panties, knowing you, you'd ruin them,” Cas bites into the curve of Dean's neck and he gasps. “And then I'd have to lay you across this bed and teach you a lesson on how we take care of nice things.”

Fuck. 

“Would you like that, Dean?” Cas is talking right into his ear and Dean feels his brain short circuit. “Do you want me to spank your ass red?” Cas slides his hands over Dean's ass and squeezes to make his point. 

All Dean can do is whimper in response. The idea of it, fuck, Dean  _ wants.  _

Cas just chuckles and kisses Dean’s chin. “Guess you’ll just have to behave.”

“Or not?” Dean looks at him hopefully. “I could be a complete shit.” 

“I’m aware,” Cas says dryly. 

Dean rolls off him and passes Cas his glass back. “You’re a tease.” He settles back against the headboard. “So, we’re gonna take the weekend off, anything in particular you want to do?” 

“You. In as many places as I can, preferably.” 

Cas says it so matter of factly, it makes Dean blush. “Naked weekend then? I’m game.” Dean checks his schedule and sees he can move everything he had to do around to later in the week. He shoots off a few messages to Sam and Ash. “Schedule is clear. I’m all yours.” 

Cas gives him a sweet smile. “I’m glad. I’m in desperate need of a naked weekend together.” He tucks himself under Dean’s arm.

“I’ll hit the store in the morning so we can stay in all weekend, if that’s cool.”

“‘It is, thank you.” Cas tilts his head up to kiss Dean. He tastes like cherries and Dean can’t get enough.

The next morning, Dean reluctantly leaves his naked fiance in bed and goes to run his errands. His first stop is The Roadhouse where he picks up a bag of crafting supplies they’re borrowing from Ash. He stops by Target for extra construction paper and groceries, planning a few meals for the weekend as he goes. Dean’s anxious to get home to Cas, and he shoots off a text to their group chat warning everyone their house is off limits this weekend unless they're interested in full frontal. He receives the expected responses:

**Sammy** : dude, gross

**Jo** : I'm blocking you, Dean

**Charlie** : #getit :thumbs_up_emoji:

**Huggy Bear** : Dean, really. 

**Baz** : pics or it didn't happen, gentlemen 

**Gabriel** : no more chocolate for you assholes

Cas must have gone back to sleep after texting the group because Dean can hear his cute little snores when he goes up to their room. He grins at the mop of dark hair sticking out of the blankets and strips down to only his fuzzy socks before he goes downstairs to make breakfast. 

***

Castiel is hardly pleased when he wakes up alone but when he grabs his phone and sees the text from Dean, he can’t help but laugh. He’s grateful Dean has the foresight to at least try to keep their family out of the house this weekend. Castiel loves them all deeply but their privacy is something he cherishes, especially during a naked weekend. He never wants to think of the time Bobby interrupted one of their first weekends like that when he dropped in to bring back some tools he borrowed from Dean. Castiel couldn’t look him in the eye for a while after that. 

He spends a few minutes placing an order for Dean’s Valentine’s gift and he’s thinking of how lovely green satin will look against Dean’s freckled skin as he drifts back to sleep. 

The next time Castiel wakes, Dean must be home because Castiel smells bacon. He thinks all his fantasies must be coming true when he gets downstairs because Dean is in the kitchen wearing only an apron and his black fuzzy socks, swinging his hips to an old Beatles song. All of his tattoos stand out and Castiel takes a minute to admire the art.

He’s gorgeous and Castiel is reminded how lucky he is. 

Castiel slides up behind Dean and wraps his arms around his waist. He kisses the black feathers, working his way across Dean’s shoulders. Dean’s tattoo is still one of Castiel’s favorite things in the world and he reminds Dean every chance he gets.

“Morning, sunshine. Sleep ok?” Dean twists around to kiss him. “I’m just about to start some french toast.” 

Castiel has other ideas, and he lets Dean know by pressing his growing erection against his hip. He flips off the burner and slides his hand under the apron, finding Dean hard too. 

“French toast sounds great but I think I’ll have you first,” he growls in Dean’s ear. He drops to his knees and by the time he’s done, Dean is sagging against the counter and breathing heavy. Castiel stands and kisses him, letting Dean enjoy the taste of himself before he pulls away. 

“Usually you like to start the morning with coffee,” Dean accuses him with a smile. 

“I like to keep my options open,” Castiel replies. “And I like to keep you on your toes.” 

Dean rolls his eyes and goes back to making breakfast. “Well, you’re succeeding.” 

“I know.” Castiel pours his coffee and grins when he hears Dean huff. 

Breakfast is delicious and after they clean up, Dean shows him all the supplies he bought for the valentines. Cas proposes they do them naked but Dean declares he doesn't want his junk anywhere  _ near _ scissors. 

They agree on underwear only for safety purposes and Dean grabs some from the laundry room. Before Castiel can get them on, Dean is between his legs returning the favor from earlier. By the time they're done, they both have glitter stuck to weird places Castiel doesn't want to think about. 

They spend the rest of the weekend in various compromising positions and when Castiel kneels behind Dean in the shower and opens him up with his tongue, Dean choking back his name, Castiel thinks it’s the best weekend they’ve spent together since Castiel’s return.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s Valentine’s Day and after a quick meeting with the city planner, Dean is meeting Bobby at the house. He swings by the florist to pick up the dozen yellow tulips he ordered for Cas last week. Dean has everything ready for later, except the installation of Cas’ gift, which is why Bobby is at the house.

Dean’s spent the last few weeks making Cas a porch swing after he offhandedly mentioned always wanting one when he was growing up. He’d make Cas a hundred porch swings if he asked and Dean had gotten to work immediately.

Him and Bobby carry it from the workshop over to the side of the house that faces west, that way they can sit on it and watch the sun set for years to come.

“This came out real good, Dean,” Bobby comments as he watches Dean tighten the bolts holding the swing up. “Might have you build me one for your mama's birthday this spring.”

“Sure thing, Bobby. Just say the word.” Dean stands back to admire their handiwork, the swing swaying in the breeze. “Might want to make a few for the porch at the brewery too.”

“Not a bad idea, son.” Bobby clasps him on the shoulder before he turns to go. “You boys have a good night.”

“Thanks, Bobby!”

After he leaves, Dean cleans up the porch and takes a quick shower. Cas should be home soon and he wants to check that everything is in place before he gets there.

Dean's straightening the kitchen, the bouquet and a small paper bag with a simple red heart, sitting on the counter. He hears a car door slam and he grins, grabbing the flowers and tucking them behind his back while he waits for Cas to come inside.

He throws his head back and laughs when Cas pulls out his own bouquet of pink and white chrysanthemums and holds them out to Dean.

“Hello, Dean.” Cas leans in for a kiss and gives Dean a gummy smile when he presents the tulips.

“Hey, Cas. Happy Valentine's Day.”

Cas is rubbing the petals of one of the tulips, a small smile on his face. “These are beautiful, thank you.”

“You're welcome, sweetheart. Wanna go get comfortable? I'll put these in water.”

Cas nods and hands his flowers over. While he's getting changed, Dean arranges both bouquets together in a vase he had ready. The colors of the flowers blend together and it kinda reminds Dean of him and Cas. Different apart but once they're together, they're perfectly matched.

Dean thinks maybe they just picked out their wedding flowers.

When Cas comes back downstairs, he’s wearing soft black pants and one of Dean’s blue henleys. Dean’s a sucker for Cas in any shade of blue. Cas is carrying a gift bag and a small wrapped box and Dean is excited. He loves surprises and Cas is really good at knocking him off his feet.

He grabs the paper bag and takes Cas’ hand. “Come on, your first gift is outside.”

Cas gives him a dubious look but follows. Dean’s pretty sure he’ll always follow wherever Dean might lead him because he knows he’d do the same for Cas.

Once they’re out the front door, Dean covers Cas’ eyes with only mild grumbling and walks them both over to the side of the house. He kisses Cas’ cheek and whispers, “I hope you like it,” into Cas’ ear before he takes his hand away.

Cas gasps and his head whips between Dean and the swing, an almost childlike gleam in his eyes. He walks over and runs his hands over the soft wood, stained to match the porch. Cas gives the swing a little push and delights in the way it swings back and forth.

“How did you—Dean?” Cas is on him now, kissing his jaw, his cheeks, his lips. Dean laughs and grasps Cas’ shoulders.  

“You said you always wanted one.”

“I did? I don’t even remember that.”

“Few weeks back, when we went to Home Depot to pick out paint for the house. We walked by them and you mentioned it.” He pushes the hair off Cas’ forehead. “You give me everything I need, Cas. So I want to give you everything you want.”

He guides Cas to sit down, wrapping an arm around Cas’ shoulders. Dean uses his feet to rock them back and forth slowly. Their view overlooks the open part of their yard with the lake to their left.

Cas sighs and rests his head on Dean’s shoulder. “I already have everything I want, Dean. The rest is just a bonus.”

Dean’s chest feels warm and light and he kisses the top of Cas’ head.

They swing for a while and watch the sunset before Cas leans over and grabs the gifts. He puts the gift bag in Dean’s lap. “Your turn.”

The top of the bag is sealed shut and Dean smiles when he pulls it open. Dean tips the contents into his lap and laughs. A dozen or so handwritten valentines spill out. Dean shakes his head with a smile and passes Cas the paper bag with the heart on it.

“Open it.”

Dean’s joy is trying to explode from his body and he tries to fight it back. When Cas opens the bag, a laugh rumbles out of his chest and he looks at Dean with love in his eyes as he reaches inside to pull out the handwritten valentines Dean made for him.

He should probably have Cas take Becky a Starbucks gift card or something for the inspiration.

Cas looks at Dean. “We’re dorks.”

Dean nods and holds up one of the cards Cas made him. “‘Meant 2 B’ apparently,” he says with a cheeky grin.

Cas holds up one of his cards to read it. “Happy Valentine’s ay.” He side eyes Dean before he flips the card over. “I’ll give you the D later.”

Dean cracks up. “Like that, sweetheart? My turn.” He opens a card. “Sometimes I wonder how you put up with me… then I remember I put up with you too.” Dean snorts. “Ain’t that the truth.”

They continue like this, most of the cards Cas made are funny and sweet and pretty much all of Dean’s are dirty. Dean’s sides hurt from laughing and Cas is trying to catch his breath beside him.

It’s finally dark and Dean suggests they move back inside for dinner. Dean’s making them hamburgers and as he gets them ready, Cas goes to the back to pour them a few beers. Dean has Cas’ stout on tap and he thanks Cas when he brings him the pint glass. They cook together, Cas on french fry duty like usual, and they laugh and kiss while they work. If it’s going to be like this forever, Dean will never have any complaints for as long as he lives.

They’ve moved to the couch when Cas gives Dean his other present. The box is small and when Dean unwraps it, to say he’s surprised is an understatement. He honestly thought they were just teasing about it but leave it to Cas to follow through.

He licks his lips and Cas’ breath hitches in his throat.

“Do you like them, Dean?” Cas sounds unsure, not as confident as the first time he made the suggestion, as if _this_ was something he really wants now that he’s thought about it.

Dean lifts the emerald satin panties out of the box, gentle as the smooth material slips between his fingers. He wants to feel it, god, everywhere. Dean lifts his eyes to Cas. He looks apprehensive. There’s no way Dean can stand that look for another minute and he nods his head fiercely.

“I love them,” Dean breathes out. “Can I—Can we,” he gestures up with his thumb. Cas is laughing as Dean practically drags him up the stairs, stopping them at the top.

“Dean, hold on. Let me go lock up and I’ll meet you in our room.”

“Caaaasss,” he whines out.

Cas pulls him close and fuck, he’s already hard. He leans in to Dean’s ear. “I want you to put them on and while you do, _savor_ it. Enjoy the feeling of the satin against your legs and the slide of it against your cock. Enjoy it Dean, because when I get back up here, I want you to tell me how it made you feel.”

He shoves Dean away and heads back down the stairs.

Fuck.

Fuck. Holy shit.

What’s he supposed to be doing?

Oh, right. Okay, he can do this. Dean goes into their room, the panties still clutched in his hand. He sets them on the bed and does the quickest job he’s ever done lighting the fireplace. He makes his way back to the bathroom, peeling off his clothes as he goes. Cas bought him panties, Cas wants him to wear them and enjoy them and holy shit—Cas is going to get off on this too and just the idea of it—It’s overwhelming.

He strides back into their room and stops at the bed to look down at his gift. He picks them up gently and brings them up to his face to rub against his beard. That’s—that’s good. He bends down to step into them and goes slow, remembering what Cas asked him to do. Feeling the drag of the satin on his inner thighs makes his breathing quicken. He takes a deep breath before pulling them all the way on. When the smooth material pulls at the head of his cock, he lets out a breathy moan.

Dean startles when smooth, strong hands slide over his hips. One of Cas’ hand makes its way around to Dean’s stomach, his fingers playing at the waistline of Dean’s new panties.

“God, Dean, if you could see what I see,” Cas breathes into his ear. “You’re incredible. How do they feel?”

Dean flushes. “Awesome, fuck—babe—” Dean’s choking on his words and Cas chuckles.

He thumbs at Dean’s cock over the panties and holy fuck, the sensation, the heat of Cas’ hands, it’s putting Dean’s brain into overdrive.

He grips Dean’s hip and spins him around. “Dean, I’m wearing too many clothes.”

Dean agrees and pulls Cas’ shirt off first, sliding his hands over Cas’ firm chest and shoulders. He goes to push down Cas’ pants when his fingers brush against something soft. He pushes them further down to reveal a pair of cobalt blue boyshorts.

“Cas?” Dean looks at Cas and then back at the panties he has on. “Holy shit.”

“You never answered me, you know. When I asked if you wanted them for me or for you.” He steps out of his pants and guides Dean’s hand to his hip. “So I got them for both of us.”

“You’ve been wearing these all night?” Dean’s voice is rough. Thinking of Cas wearing these while they ate dinner and swung outside; he’s a little jealous that Cas has gotten to enjoy that when he didn’t.

Cas nods and Dean groans, pulling their hips closer. The panties rub against each other, and both of them are hard underneath. Cas pulls their mouths together and moans. Dean swallows every single sound Cas makes and licks into his mouth while Cas rolls his hips against Dean’s, grinding their cocks together. Dean is on his back in an instant, Cas pressing him into the mattress.

Their hands and mouths are everywhere as they rut against each other. Cas is sucking on his neck and shooting bolts of lightning down his spine with every pull of his mouth. The heat is pooling in his gut and he wraps his legs around Cas to pull him tighter. Cas responds and grinds into him.

“You look so gorgeous in those Cas, fuck—don’t stop.” Dean bites down on Cas’ collarbones.

“You’re so good, Dean. So good for me.” Cas grates out, his voice soaking over Dean’s skin like honey. “I want you to come for me, Dean.”

“You want to make a mess of me, baby?” he pants against Cas’ neck. The fire in his belly is burning him to death. “Do it.”

Cas groans and pulls away from Dean, pushing his panties down and stroking himself once, twice, until he’s coming, a guttural moan falling from his lips as he marks Dean.

Dean follows, coming without even needing Cas to touch him. He barely registers Cas dragging him to the top of the bed where they both collapse into their pillows. Dean can hardly lift his head to look at his body, a complete mess, thanks to Cas. He lolls his head to look over at him. Cas’ chest is heaving but he has a sated smile on his face that makes Dean happy.

“Maybe you’re the one who needs punishing for making a mess,” Dean mutters dryly.

“I’m not opposed,” Cas replies, his voice rough.

Dean groans and rolls over to get something to clean himself up. “You’re gonna kill me, Cas.” He tosses the tissue over the side of the bed and pulls their blanket over them both.

Cas curls into his side and kisses his shoulder. “Thank you, my love.”

“What for, babe? You brought the party favors.” He gestures down. “Kinda bummed we ruined them.”

“Don’t worry, I bought us each a few pairs.” Of fucking course he did. Cas yawns around a grin. “And thank you for a lovely Valentine’s Day.”

“Thank _you_ , sweetheart.” Dean pulls Cas closer and it only takes a few moments before Cas is snoring softly into the crook of his neck.

***

It was the sound of Dean’s heart beating that lulled Castiel to sleep and when he wakes, it isn’t because of the rain or the fire crackling. What wakes Castiel is the sound of Dean strumming his guitar. Castiel keeps his eyes shut for a few moments as he listens to Dean play and it's not until he starts to sing that Castiel opens his eyes.

_When your legs don’t work like they used to before, and I can’t sweep you off of your feet._

Dean looks beautiful in the glow of the firelight, his eyes closed as he sings.

_Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love, will your eyes still smile from your cheeks? Darling, I will be loving you until we’re seventy. And baby, my heart could still fall as hard at twenty-three._

Castiel sighs and thinks about loving Dean. How it always came naturally, how it was never hard even when it could have been. The years he spent away, being angry and hating himself for his weakness, how even then he still knew he loved Dean as much as he did from the beginning.

_People fall in love in mysterious ways, maybe just the touch of a hand. Oh me, I fall in love with you every single day and I just wanna tell you I am._

Castiel loves Dean. He loves Dean with every beat of his heart, and he can’t recall a time before he did. Even when it was broken, his heart belonged to the man singing next to him, the man who wants to marry him and spend their lives side by side.

_So baby now, take me into your loving arms. Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars, place your head on my beating heart. I’m thinking out loud that maybe we found love right where we are._

Dean opens his eyes and smiles when he sees that Castiel is awake, but he doesn’t falter.

_When my hands don’t play the strings the same way, I know you will still love me the same._

He watches Dean’s thick fingers drag across the strings and slide along the neck of the guitar. Castiel can’t look away. He can’t think of anything that would make him love Dean any less than he does in this moment, in every moment.

_I’ll just keep on making the same mistakes, hoping that you’ll understand._

Castiel can’t help but think they’ve paid their dues, that _this_ , these fleeting moments together are what they’ve deserved all along. Castiel gives pause to mourn the time they lost but shakes it off quickly, reminded of his promise to Dean to live for them _now_ and not then.

It’s why Castiel tries with everything he has to make every minute together special. It’s what Dean deserves, and it’s everything Castiel wants to give him.

_I’m thinking out loud that maybe we found love right where we are._

When Dean puts the guitar down and takes Castiel in his arms, there’s not a single thing in the world that could make him want anything else.

It’s always been Dean.

And it always will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! 
> 
> Come say hello on [Tumblr!](https://casloveshisfreckles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
